1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology of improving the efficiency and maintenance in developing business application software for processing a key job of a company.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a business application such as a data entry system, work flow system, etc., the data managed by a database server 12 is manipulated by a client 13 through an application server 11 shown in FIG. 1. Recently, these business applications have been realized as Web applications.
Conventionally, various attempts have been made to develop the application server 11 for controlling a Web browser. A typical example is the application server 11 using Servlet and JSP (Java Server Pages).
The application server 11 using Servlet is realized by describing an HTML (HyperText Markup Language) 21 for prescription of a screen display, screen data 22, a logic 23 (handling an input on a screen, checking input data, processing data, transmitting data to the database server 12, etc.) as one module as shown in FIG. 2.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 3, the application server 11 using the JSP can be realized by describing screen data 32 stored in an object named Java Bean (Java and Java Beans are registered trademarks of Sun Microsystems Incorporated) and a module including an HTML 31 and a logic 33, or describing a module including an HTML 31′ and a Java Bean object storing screen data 32′ and logic 33′.
Since a large volume of data is normally processed in a business application, the application server 11 is realized by describing data (screen data), a logic, a screen (HTML, etc.) separately in a module unit at a request to re-use each module. However, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, it has been difficult to separate these modules in the application server 11 according to the conventional technology such as the Servlet, the JSP, etc.